YuGiOh The Movie 1: A Deadly Sacrifice
by Super Kairi
Summary: Tea,just an ordinary girl with a strange past ends up going on a life or death journey to save the only one left of her family,her brother-Atem. Yami x Tea. Seto Kaiba is a bit out of character in the first chapter, but only for his bro who scolded him XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginnings End And Dreadful Memories**

**Normal Pov:**

_Long ago in an Ancient world lived a pharaoh named Atem. Atem was a kind, caring, polite pharaoh, at least when he wanted to be. Atem has a little sister, her name is Tea, she is 5 years old, while Atem is 10. Atem cares for his little sister, and gets to play with her sometimes, but most of the time he can't. You have to be 9 years old to rule the kingdom of Arabia, Ancient Egypt's most populated kingdom, but Tea thinks differently, she thinks that life is just a big game, and that she is not fit to rule, but her brother thinks differently._

_Later on that same day, Atem was running through the corridors in a desperate search for search for Tea, because he promised to play with her, which he intended on keeping. The promise he made to her was to play with her, before she had to go to bed. Atem searched the entire palace and there was no sign of her anywhere. Now Atem was getting worried, but his worries grew bigger when he saw her favourite teddy bear laid in the middle of the hall. He ran up to the teddy bear and picked it up. _

_Atem turned his head to look at the direction he was going to run down when a slightly open door caught his eye. It was letting in a bit of light, which illuminated the hallway. After a few seconds he recognised it as the entrance to the garden. He slowly walked up to the door, praying to Ra that she was on the other side. Once Atem got to the door he peeked through the gap, which is when he realised that it was night time. Atem stepped through the door and was almost blinded by the intensity of the moonlight, which was the light that illuminated the corridor._

_He walked further into the garden, trying to see through the thick mist that had just appeared. Atem was about to walk inside and back into the warmth of the palace, it felt to him that it was at least below freezing, when in fact it was 7.C. As he turned around a faint cry was heard from the garden. He urbantly came to a stop in the middle of a step and turned around to find the source of the cry, even though he knew who it belonged to. He waited patiently while silence fell through the garden, to hear the cry again. It stayed quiet for longer than he had expected, thinking that it was his imagination. All of a sudden there was a scream. Atem sprang into action, running in the direction the scream had come from._

_His violate orbs scanning the area for a shadow. The scream came again, but this time it was louder, and was followed by a cry. At this, Atem's violate eyes turned red from anger and he ran faster than he had ever run before, until he saw a shadow, sat under a tree. He slowly came to a stop, and took in the shape of the shadow, trying to figure out who it was through the mist. He figured out that the shadow was in fact his sisters, his red orbs turned back to violate as he walked up to the shadow. The shadow was unaware of Atem's presence and continued to cry, that is when Atem realised that it was his sister, Tea. Atem sat down on the ground next to Tea and put his hand on her shoulder. A slight gasp was heard and the shadow revealed her crystal blue eyes, which are a bit bloodshot from all off her crying._

"_Atem, is that you?" asked Tea as she lifted her head a little. "Yes, it's me, are you ok, I heard you scream and I-", Atem was cut off by Tea jumping into his lap and hugging him while crying on his left shoulder. "Oh Atem, I was so scared out here all by myself, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up" Atem was going to ask a question when he saw his sisters right knee, it was bleeding and looked swollen. "Tea, what happened to your knee?" he asked looking into her eyes seeking to find an answer himself. "You did say you heard me scream right" Atem nodded yes, "Well I screamed because I fell down the hill and cut my knee on some rocks on the way down. The second scream you heard was from me seeing this trees shadow, thinking it was a monster"_

_Atem had to chuckle at that last part, although it sounded stupid, you have to remember that Tea is only 5 years old. Atem looked at the night sky and saw that the mist around them was now... Disappearing? No mists disappear for any reason, unless it was made on purpose to keep the two separated, but who would do such a thing? Atem's thoughts were interrupted when he saw her shiver in the corner of his eye, Atem took off his cape and put it around her to keep her warm, "t-thank-y-you" she said with a weak smile. "Come on, let's get you inside and take a look at your knee, get on my back" he said while bending down so she could get on his back. Once on his back, Atem stood up and started walking to the door._

_Once inside Tea's bedroom he set her down on her bed and tended to her knee which had stopped bleeding now. "Ok, all better now why don't you get some rest and we will play in the morning, Ok?" "Ok, good-night bro" "good-night sis" and with that he gave a kiss on her forehead and walked to the door. He turned around to make sure she was sure, but she was fast asleep so he turned the lights out and closed the door quietly, and headed for his room to sleep as well. Once he got to his room, he fell asleep and didn't get up until 8:00 the next morning._

_Later that same week, it was Tea's birthday, her 6__th__ birthday. But an accident happened involving Tea. Tea was being held prisoner of the possessed Bakura Bakura. Bakura was going to send Tea to the Shadow Realm for eternity, only if Atem did not hand over his millennium puzzle. Atem didn't need to think, he just acted and through his millennium puzzle at him. But once he had the puzzle, he didn't let Tea go. He took out his millennium staff and pointed it at Atem. All was lost when you could hear the screams of Tea, and the shadow realm took Atem away for eternity._

**Tea's POV:**

"Ahhhh" I screamed leaping up from my bed. I had that strange dream again, the one I always get on my birthday. Yeah, today is my birthday, I am 13 today, the same age as Yami Moto and I have a feeling today, is going to be great *sigh* well, at least I hope so. Yami has decided to throw me a party tonight at the beach. All of my friends are invited; we have Joey and Tristan, Ryou and Yugi, Duke and Serenity, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba and of course Yami and Mr. Moto. But I wish my brother were here as well. It is never fun without him around, but I don't understand why I have this dream every time it is my birthday, because, I know I miss him, but my parents died on the same day when I was 2. Yeah, another tragic thing happened on my birthday, maybe what everyone says is right; that I'm possessed by a devil. Na, impossible. Anyway, what am I doing standing around it is... 10:00! MY PARTY STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR! Oh man I've got to get ready.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready, once I had brushed her teeth, washed my face and brushed my hair; I ran into my bedroom to find something to wear. I turned around and looked at the clock on the desk, it is 10:10. Ok, I need to put a swimsuit on first. I went through my draw to find a swimsuit, and found a dark blue swimming costume with pink stripes and the middle of the back missing. Ok, now a shirt and shorts. I put the swimming costume on and found a nice light purple strappy and a pair of black shorts.

After putting on the shirt and shorts I bent to find a pair of sandals to wear. I just chose my normal red ones because I was only going to wear them to the beach and to Yugi's because I was sleeping over; Yami made me, which I didn't mind. I turned around and walked to my desk to get a hair band to tie up my long brown hair that reached to the middle of my back, and saw the clock said 10:15. I ran out the house and locked the door, suddenly forgetting I didn't make my bed or grab my watch, I ran back inside and made my bed and got my watch, all in 1 minute. I locked the door again and ran to the beach. Once I was at the entrance to the beach I turned around to find a chair and wait for the others.

I looked at my watch again and to my surprise I saw a picture of my brother. A sudden call made me jump and snap out of my daydream; I looked up to see Yami looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you Ok, I was calling you and you weren't answering", "Yeah I'm fine, I was just remembering something's that's all" I said, "Come on, everyone is waiting on the beach for us, oh and Happy Birthday" he said while giving me a hug. "Thank-you Yami, I appreciate it" "No, problem, and by the way, I like what your wearing" he said with a smile and a wink. I had to giggle at what he just did, he always made me feel better when I was sad, but I don't know if it because I love him or not.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEA" they all shouted at me, including Yami when we got to our designated spot on the beach. "Hey, thanks guys, and thanks for coming here too" "we all wanted to come Tea, what friends would we be if we didn't show up" said Joey, everyone nodded at his statement. "So, are we going to get this party started or just stand around here?" asked Mr. Moto, "YEAH" everyone, and I shouted.

**Normal POV:**

"Let's play tag and go for a swim at the same time first" suggested Serenity, "I agree" said Duke. "Ok, let's go" shouted Seto Kaiba, taking of his jacket to reveal his boardies, just like everyone else did, and the girls. Tea took the longest to get in the water because she had to put her hair up and also take off her deck that was strapped to her belt. Yami was walking to the water while talking to Ryou about what games to play later, seeing as they had known Tea the longest. Ryou ran off when they finished talking and Yami turned around to see Tea on the floor, on her knees. He ran up to her to see if she was Ok, and what he found shocked him. Tea was looking at her deck holder when Yami put his hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. "You Ok, why are you looking at that?" he asked when he looked into her eyes to see she was looking deep into his soul.

"Yami, I forgot these cards were on my belt, I should have left them at home, they are too special" she said with a cracking voice, "can I see?" he asked she turned her body around so they were sat facing each-other and she nodded while handing him her deck holder. He opened the flap and took out the cards carefully. He flicked through them and gasped at what he saw, they were all level infinity, just like the attack and defence points. "Tea, where did you get these cards?" "They were passed down to me by my great-great grandmother" "Wow, they are all so rare, and powerful, come on, put them in my bag and they will be safe until later" he said walking to his bag.

"Come on, I will be up for Tag first, so you better run Tea" he said as he chuckled a little at her flushed face. She ran down the beach with the others and they all went their separate ways while Tea ran straight to the water, and stopped ankle deep. Yami was chasing Yugi, his little brother, and got him on his shoulder. Yugi looked mischievously at Tea and snuck up behind her because she was looking the other way, daydreaming again. Yugi was right behind Tea when he pushed her in the middle of her back and made her scream and fall face first into the water that went up to the middle of her neck. Yugi fell over on the sand and started rolling around on the sand while laughing. Yami and the others ran up to Yugi to see what he was laughing at when he stopped and looked around for Tea, who had still not come up yet.

He looked worried now until he saw a neck; shoulders and a face come out of the water. The face was covered by brown hair which sparkled with the do-drops on it. Yugi couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and burst out laughing again everyone joining in, including Tea who had got the hair off of her face. "Guess you're up Tea" Mr. Moto said in-between giggling. '*sigh*, I keep thinking about what happened back then, I have got to stop this, it is distracting me and making me look all distant and like I'm not enjoying myself' Tea thought, "Ok, I will give you all 10 seconds...STARTING NOW" Tea said while jumping up from the water in a desperate attempt to grab someone before they got away. Tea succeeded and she caught... Ryou. "Awwww man, why did you have to get me Tea" Ryou said while giving Tea the puppy dog eyes.

Tea couldn't suppress her giggle and said "I just caught you because you were to slow *giggle* now you're up" with that said, Tea got up and ran leaving Ryou with a smirking face as he got up and ran for Seto. Seto didn't know Ryou was coming and when he turned around he fell to the floor with Ryou on top of him, and they burst out laughing. "Ok, I think we are done with this game, don't you think guys?" asked Mr. Moto, they all nodded in agreement and were going to walk back to the bags when Duke asked: "How about we play a few games, like Volleyball, Frisbee, Swimming, Surfing and Duelling?" "That's a great idea Duke, how about you guys? You up for it?" asked Tea with a sly smirk on her face. "YEAH" they all shouted and ran to sit around the fire Mr. Moto was getting ready for later.

"Ok, who is going to do what first?" asked Mokuba. "I think Tea should decide what she wants to do first" said Tristan, "Yeah" agreed Joey. "Umm, I wouldn't mind duelling first, but who wants to be my first opponent?" Tea said with a wink, "I will, if you don't mind" said Mokuba, "Ok Mokuba, you Vs Me, let's go" Mokuba nodded in response and they got up and walked to their decks. 'Mokuba won't know what hit him when I use my deck' said Tea, and surprisingly, Mokuba was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Appearance And The Secret**

**Tea POV:**

I can't believe I am going through with this, I can't duel Mokuba with this deck, which would be cheating and so unfair to him. I will have to use my other deck, but on second thoughts, I wonder if Mokuba is using his 'special' deck. Hmm... I will risk it. "Ok Mokuba, you ready?" I ask from standing in my position with my normal duel disk on my left arm. "Yep, whenever you are Tea", "ok then"

"**LET'S DUEL"**

"I'm first" said Mokuba, "And I play the card _**Double Summon**_, which allows me to summon double the amount of cards that I play if they are monster cards. So now I get to play 4 cards if they are all monsters, let's have a look shall we""**Mystical Elf **in attack mode, **ATK: 2500, DEF: 2400**"  
"**Time Warper **in defence mode,** ATK: 3000, DEF: 0**"**  
**"Now to draw my two other cards, let's hope there monsters"  
'NO, NOT _**MONSTER REBORN**_, Let's draw the other one, NOOO ITS _**POT OF GREED**_, I LOST IT", "Well, what two cards did you draw Mokuba?"  
"I Drew _**Monster Reborn **_and_** Pot of Greed**_, now I have to send them to the graveyard*Sends cards to graveyard* and I end my turn"

"Ok, MY TURN. I Draw, **Warrior Princess in attack mode, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**. Thanks to my Warrior Princess I get to summon another Princess monster from anywhere in my deck, and I choose **Princess Twilight Archer in attack mode, ATK: 3100, DEF: 3000**. And thanks to my princess cards I get to play 2 magic or trap cards from my hand, and I choose these two *picks cards and shows Mokuba* _**Shadow Vortex**_, which enables me to bring, **Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of Black Chaos** and** Magician Girl Dark Gaia**( taken name from sonic unleashed XD). Second of all, I play the magic card _**Polymerization**_"

"That's a big turn, and a lot of cards, but wait, why are you using _**Polymerization**_?"  
"If you take a close look at how my monsters are standing, they are standing in twos, and that is why I'm using _**Polymerization**_, to combine the pairs that they are in to make my **Army of Shadow Lords**! ."

Tea fuses her **Dark Magician** and **Dark Magician Girl** to get **Magical Dragon**, which is a silver scaled dragon that has rainbow sparkles on the scales, **ATK: Infinity, DEF: Infinity**  
**Magician of Black Chaos** and **Magician Girl Dark Gaia **are also fused together to get **Immortal Fiend **which is a dark purple dragon with light purple lines all over its scales. And lastly **Warrior Princess **and **Princess Twilight Archer** are fused to get **Elemental Dragon**, which is a blue dragon with pink stars on its right cheek and on it left thigh, **ATK: Infinity, DEF: Infinity.**

"Wow, nice dragons Tea" called Joey from the audience, "Thanks Joey, I appreciate it" Tea replied with a wide grim on her face. "Now my **Army of Shadow Lords** attack his two monsters" Tea shouted as she pointed to Mokuba, 'Ok it's time to end this duel' Tea thought as she looked up to the setting sun above her, as it fell to the ocean gracefully and illuminated the sky with its vibrant yellow's, pink's and orange's. 'Better brace myself, because this duel... is over' Mokuba thought as he followed Tea's gaze, as did the rest of the gang.

All of a sudden there were two loud shattering sounds, and everyone turned around to see Mokuba's monsters disappearing into the graveyard. Mokuba looked at his duel disk which displayed his life points in the centre; it said he was on... 0! 'HOW CAN THIS BE, I DIDNT EVEN GET TO ATTACK HER, THIS IS SO UNFAIR, WHAT IS SETO GOING TO SAY ABOUT THAT'. "Sorry Mokuba but you lose" said Tea as she discarded her deck and put it back in her holder. She soon walked away, but as she did, she saw Seto Kaiba giving her a nasty scold and he was murmuring things like "How dare she do that to my little brother" or "she's going to get it once this parties over and everyone's out of site" but strangely, Tea didn't feel threatened by any of those threats, so she shrugged them off and kept walking up to Yami and the others who were cheering for her.

"WAIT AGO TEA, YEAH YOU GO GIRL, WELL DONE, YOUR THE MAN" they all shouted as Tea walked up to them. "Thanks guys, I am so lucky to have friends like you" they all laughed as Tea blushed from all the attention. All of a sudden Tea heard another voice say "Wait Ago Tea, I am very proud of you" Tea saw a figure in the corner of her eye and turned her head in that direction and saw a ghostly figure that look like her brother, but when Tea blinked he had vanished. "Tea, you ok?" asked serenity as she waved a hand in-front of Tea's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys, so are we up for a game of volleyball?" asked Tea, "YEAH" everyone shouted except for Seto who just said "Me and Mokuba are leaving now, Happy Birthday Tea and hope you like her presents" Kaiba tried to say nicely and sincerely but failed miserably. As Seto walked off with Mokuba Joey said "That Kaiba is such a royal pain in the ass" "agreed" said everyone else, and then they all started cracking up laughing until they heard a "I HEARD THAT YOU DUMBASSES" from Seto up the road, then they all started laughing again.

"How about Yami, Tea, Ryou and Duke Vs Me, Joey, Serenity and Yugi" said Tristan as he set up the net for volleyball, "I'm good with that, how about you guys?" asked Yugi. Everyone nodded in response. "WE'RE SERVING, NO WE ARE, NOT YOU US, NO, YES, NO, YES, NO, YES, NO, YES, I SAID NO, I SAID YES" they all shouted except for Yami and Tea who sweat dropped. "Guys, why don't we just play rock paper scissors?" asked Yami.

"Ryou, you go forward for us" Yami said, "right" he replied. "Yugi, you go forward for us" Serenity said "gotcha". "Rock, Paper, Scissors"... "I WIN, WE SERVE GUYS" shouted Ryou happily. "Ok here is the ball Duke, you can serve" said Mr. Moto as he rolled the ball to Duke. "Ok here we go".

_**Wack  
wack  
slap  
slap  
wack  
slap  
wack  
slap**_

_**Results: Team Shaman King Fans (Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Joey) 8  
Team Duelling Masters (Yami, Tea, Ryou, Duke) 15**_

"Ok, It is late now, so me and Serenity have to go home, bye guys and Happy birthday Tea" said Joey, "Yeah bye and Happy Birthday" serenity added. "Thanks guys, See you soon, bye" Tea and the others said while waving their beloved friends off. "I better start heading home to guys, my brother is probably home now and will be worried about me, Oh and Tea, I forgot to tell you that Malik was sorry he couldn't make it" "Tell him that's fine, and see you soon Ryou" "BYE RYOU" the others said. "My mum is going to send the whole police force after me if I don't get home soon, so I better go guys, Happy Birthday Tea" said Duke "same, I will go with you Duke" said Tristan as he and Duke ran off waving, "Bye" said the rest of the group that remained behind. "Are you ready to leave you two?" asked Yami.

"I am, are you Tea?" asked Yugi with a smile because he was looking forward to Tea sleeping over. "Yeah, just 5 more minutes if you don't mind" "Not at all" replied Yami as he walked over to his grandfather (Mr. Moto). Yami walked over to them as Mr. Moto walked off. "Grandfather is going home, he said he will meet us there" said Yami, as Yugi and Tea nodded.

Tea let out a sigh as she sat on the sand, with Yugi and Yami be her side. Yami looked at Tea as she stood up, "Are you ready to go?" asked Yami as he too stood up, and helped Yugi up. "If you two are" she replied. "Yep, were ready" Yugi said happily as he skipped down the path to his and Yami's house.

"He's always so cheerful and happy, it makes me dizzy" said Yami as he put a hand to his forehead to add effect to what he said. "I know what you mean" Tea said and they started laughing their heads off. "But he is never this cheery around duels and school" said Yami with a look of curiosity in his eyes, "I know what you mean but if you look at it this way, he's like you around duels" said Tea.

"Good point, but we are complete opposites around school, I'm always the cheerful one then, can you explain that Miss Friendship Speech" he said as he snickered at the name. Tea skolled at Yami but started laughing when she realised his plan. "No, can't say I have an explanation for that one Mr to Cool for the School Dress Code" said Tea snickering at the name she came up with.

Yami started to laugh at the name also until he said "It's not my fault the school dress code looks retarded and is totally unfashionable and out of season" said Yami, Tea started to laugh like a Hyena now. "What do you, The King of Games, know about fashion?" asked Tea in-between laughs; there was a long pause until Yami answered "Not much really" which sent them both laughing again.

"Hey have you heard of a show called Shaman King?" asked Yami, "OMG, YES I LOVE THAT SHOW" replied Tea jumping up and down, "ME TOO, guess what, I have the entire series on DVD, maybe we could watch them" "That would be so cool, I love Yoh and Anna, don't you think they are cute together?" asked Tea as she stopped jumping. " I have to agree with you, they are so made for each other, come on, we better catch up to Yugi and see what he's doing" said Yami as he started walking again.

"He's probably putting together a few pranks to pull on us" said Tea as she caught up with Yami, "agreed, we better stay on our toes" Tea nodded in response and then laughed. "What's so funny Tea?" "Oh, it's just that he is like what you used to be when you were his age, A joker and A slow runner" said Tea as she belted down the street, "He that's not fair you got a head start" he said as he ran after her laughing.


End file.
